GiottoxTsuna Oneshots !
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Dit is een GiottoxTsuna Oneshots ! Yaoi, Yuri & GenderBender
1. Info & Be Mine

**Hey iedereen ! Welkom in de 100 theme 's van TsunaxGiotto Oneshots !**

**Er zullen**

**- Yaoi**

**- Yuri**

**- femTsuna**

**- femGiotto**

**In zitten K+ , T & M - Rated zijn er ook in !**

**Ps . Lees aub de warnings voor het geval van dat je het niks vind dank u !**

**Bye bye !**

* * *

**Story Titel ! : TsunaxGiotto Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : Be Mine**

**Koppels : Tsuna(F)xGiotto**

**Waar gaat het over : Het is een Giotto Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Incest , Drama , Angst & Bondage (beetje) **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Tsunami keek naar de donkere wolken, die regen zal beloven . Ze zuchte maar liet toch een glimlach op haar gezicht verschijnen, vandaag is het haar broer 's verjaardag . En ze weet niet wat ze moet geven, ze dacht aan al de verrasingen . Maar wat geef je aan iemand, die alles eigenlijk heeft ." Giotto-Nii wat wil je voor je verjaardag ? " Vroeg Tsunami .

" Waarom vraag je dat ?" Vroeg Giotto ."Wel ik vind dat je iets verdient, ook al wil je misschien niks hebben . Zeg het wat het ook is ." Zeide Tsunami tegen haar broer, Giotto keek met een nadenkende gezicht . En glimlachte ." Okay maar je moet rond 8 uur op mijn kamer komen, je kunt mij met iets helpen . Dat zou fijne cadeau zijn ." Zeide Giotto Tsunami glimlachte .

" Okay zie je om 8 uur dan ! " Zeide Tsunami en ging naar haar kamer, als ze in haar kamer is . Voelde ze haar wangen rood worden, en zuchte diep . _Waarom voel ik me zo bij grote broer, ik bedoel op hem kan ik toch niet verliefd op zijn . Het is verboden ! Grote broer ik hou zo veel van jou dat het pijn doet . _

8 uur

Tsunami zwaaide haar ouders uit, ze moesten nog naar iemand gaan . Ze verontschuldigde zich bij Giotto, maar Giotto was niet kwaad . Hij ging na het eten snel naar zijn kamer, Tsunami sloot de deur en ging naar boven . Haar hart klopte snel, wat zou Giotto willen dat ze mee helpt ? Wat zal het zijn ?

Ze klopte op de deur en wachte dat Giotto open ging doen, Giotto deed open met een glimlach ." Tsunami-Chan kom binnen ." Zeide hij en liet Tsunami binnen ." Zo grote broer waar wil je dat ik mee help ." Vroeg Tsunami ze merkte dat Giotto de deur sloot, maar zeide er niks op . " Ga op het bed zitten Tsunami ." Zeide Giotto als hij naar haar toe draaide ." Okay . " En ging op zijn bed zitten ." Zo Tsunami vertel me hoe is school ? "

Giotto ging naar Vongola High school hij in de 3de jaar, en Tsunam in de Namimori High school 2de jaar ." Huh goed geloof ik ." Zeide Tsunami ." En hoe is je liefdes leven ?" Tsunami bloosde Giotto is altijd streng op haar liefdes leven ." Wel daar was dat één jongen, die zijn liefde verklaarde aan mij ." Zeide Tsunami ." Wie die Gokudera ?" Vroeg Giotto ." Ja maar ik zei nee ." Zeide Tsunami . " Oh goed ik wil niet dat mijn zusje met een love-sick puppy date ."

" Giotto ! Gokudera is nog steeds mijn vriend ! " Zeide Tsunami kwaad . " Dus ? " Was Giotto 's antwoord terug ." En jij ?" Vroeg Tsunami ." Hoe is jou liefdes leven ." Giotto keek naar de muur ." Dat was dat één meisje die me ook liefde had verklaard, we hadden meteen de next level gepakt ." Zeide Giotto Tsunami 's ogen gingen wijd open, haar hart klopte sneller en het deed pijn ." Echt ?" Giotto knikte ja ." Ze gaf me gewoon een blow job, het was goed eigenlijk ." Tsunami stond snel op.

" Waarom vertel je me dit ! " Zeide ze ." Waarom jaloers ." Grijnsde Giotto ." Omdat je dat nooit bij een jongen kan doen ." Tsunami had tranen in haar ogen ." Ik ga weg ." Zeide ze en wou naar de deur lopen . Maar Giotto hield haar tegen, en trok haar op zijn schoot . " Weet je Tsunami het was zo goed, het voelde zo goed ." Zeide Giotto in haar oor, en hield haar stevig vast . Als ze haar zelf wou los trekken ." Maar ik ben nooit klaar gekomen ." Zeide Giotto Tsunami keek naar hem ." Wat ?" Giotto glimlachte naar haar ." Ik ben nooit klaar gekomen, ik was niet verliefd op haar ." Zijn handen gingen beetje losser, en gingen naar de boven kant van haar lichaam .

Hij houde de schouders stevig vast . "Ik hou niet van haar, ik hou van iemand anders ." Zeide hij . " En jij Tsunami je moet ook voor iemand misschien houden, dat je Gokudera hebt afgewijzigt ." Tsunami sloot haar ogen, en voelde hoe Giotto zijn handen op haar borsten plante . Hij kneep hard in hun, haar gezicht werd rood . En ze keek naar hem met half open ogen ." Je bent zo zeker van jezelf Giotto ." Zeide ze Giotto grijnsde terug ." Wil je me ongelijk wijzen ? "

" Nee je hebt helemaal gelijk ." Zeide Tsunami en draaide haar om en ging op Giotto liggen, als ze Giotto op zijn rug duwde ." Ik hou van jou grote broer ." En kuste haar broer, Giotto deed meteen zijn mond open . En hun tongen begonen te dansen, net twee slangen die vechten voor hun prooi . Na 5 minuten stopte ze, Tsunami kreunde als Giotto met zijn vinger over haar vagina ging ." Giotto ... Dat voeld goed ." Zeide ze ." Tsunami het is mijn verjaardag toch ? "

Tsunami knikte ja ." Ik wil dat je me nu een blow job geef ." Zeide hij Tsunami keek met grote ogen naar hem, Giotto duwde haar af zo dat hij zijn broek kon uit doen . Tsunami bloosde als ze de lengte van Giotto zag het was goed lang ." Je bent erg ..." Ze durfde de woorden niet te zeggen ." Lekker groot ik weet het ." Zeide Giotto Tsunami leunde vooruit beetje, en keek naar de penis van haar broer . Ze pakte het en voelde hoe heet het was ." Wow het is zelfs zo hard ." Zeide ze en stak haar tong uit, en begon de eikel te likken .

Giotto kreunde Tsunami likte verder de penis, van boven tot onder en nam de penis dan helemaal in . Giotto 's vuist nam Tsunami 's haar ." Tsunami ! Het voelt zo goed ." Zeide Giotto Tsunami likte en zuigde hard ." Maak het goed nat Tsunami ." Tsunami gaf een tril over de penis, als haar antwoord . Voor Giotto was het de hemel ." Oh god dat meisje kon me niet tot de 7 hemel verdieping brengen, je bent zo veel beter ." Zeide Giotto en haalde Tsunami 's mond van zijn penis ." Grote broer ?"

" Je deed het goed Tsunami, laat mij de rest maar doen ." Tsunami voelde haar bloesje van haar afgetrokken, haar rok volgde daar na . Ze zat op bed alleen in haar BH en haar slipje ." Grote broer dit is beschamend ." Zeide ze ." Je ziet er hot uit ." Zeide hij en deed zijn T-shirt uit, Tsunami bloosde van zijn 4 packs ." Na High school heb ik er zeker al 6 in no time ." Zeide grijnsend als hij haar blos merkte, ze bloosde meer Giotto pakte haar van achter . Zijn handen gingen eerst naar haar borsten, hij kneep in hun en schudde er mee .

" Giotto ! Stop het ! " Riep Tsunami maar Giotto kuste haar, hij duwde één van de borsten uit de BH . En kneep in de tepel ." Voeld dat goed Tsunami ?" Vroeg Giotto als hij stopte met kussen ." Ja ." Zeide Tsunami terug, Giotto 's vingers van zijn ander hand . Ging naar onder en gingen onder haar slipje . Hij ging met zijn wijsvinger over haar clitoris . Tsunami kreunde en kreunde harder als Giotto in haar tepel kneep, hij kuste haar terug als ze luider werd .

Tsunami voelde iets een knoop in haar buik, en het voelde warm aan . Ze stopte met kussen en ademde hard, ze legde haar hoofd op Giotto 's schouder ." Grote broer ! Grote broer ! Ik ... Ik kom klaar ! " Schreeuwde Tsunami als ze haar orgasme kreeg .

" Laten we naar de hogere level gaan ." Zeide Giotto en duwde Tsunami op bed, en trok haar slipje uit . Hij pakte een touw en bond haar handen vast ." Grote broer gaat dit niet beetje te snel ?" Vroeg Tsunami nerveus, Giotto glimlachte ." Natuurlijk niet ." Hij deed zijn penis voor Tsunami 's opening ." Dit doet pijn Tsunami, maar ik beloof dat het zo snel mogenlijk beter gaat voelen . " Zeide Giotto en duwde hard in Tsunami .

Tsunami schreeuwde ze voelde hoe de pijn haar scheurde, maar ze voelde ook de genot wat Giotto gaf . Ze kreunde hard en Giotto stote ieders keer de goede plek ." Giotto het voeld zo goed ! " Schreeuwde ze Giotto kuste haar tepel en kneep het de ander ." Je voelt zo goed ." Zeide Giotto en kuste haar op de lippen, Tsunami voelde een wit licht .

Haar orgasme kwam hard als Giotto klaar kwam, beide schreeuwde elkaars naam uit .

Even later

Giotto lag naast Tsunami op bed, hij omhelsde haar van achter ." Giotto ... Grote broer maak dit ons ... Een koppel ? "Vroeg Tsunami Giotto glimlachte ." Yep ! Zolang je maar met niemand anders in bed gaat ." Tsunami keek naar hem ." Dan jij ook niet ! " Zeide ze ." ik beloof het ." En kuste haar ze kuste hem terug, en de twee vielen in een diepe slaap .

* * *

**He één dag te laat maak niet uit, ik vind het wel spijtig eigenlijk maar ja **

**Gelukkig verjaardag Giotto-Kun ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Monster

**Story Titel ! : GiottoxTsuna Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : Monster**

**Koppels : GiottoxTsuna**

**Waar gaat het over : Tsuna heeft de laatste tijd nachtmerries, wat kunnen ze betekenen ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Dead , Incest , Drama , Horror , Yaoi & Monster 's ! **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Ik kan weer niet slapen dezen nacht, ik voel koude vingers over mijn lichaam kruipen . Ze proberen me mee te trekken, naar die diepe ocean van de duisternis . Ik weet niet wat er aan de hand is, maar ik heb hier geen goed gevoel bij . _

_Mijn ouders geloven me nauwelijks, ze denken dat ik gewoon een kinder nachtmerrie heb . Ik vertel hun duizend keren over een monster in mijn kamer, maar ze duwen me de kamer in en laten me achter . _

_Als ik ouder word, heb ik geen nachtmerries meer . Ze zijn vervallen in mijn verre gedachtens, tot op één avond . Dat de herboring van hun terug keer weer begon . _

" Tsu-Kun je zou beter vroeg gaan slapen, morgen moet je vroeg op school zijn weet je nog ! " Zeide Nana als Tsuna naar de TV keek ." Ah ! Is goed mam ." Zeide Tsuna als hij de TV uit deed, en dan naar boven ging om te slapen . Toen Tsuna in zijn kamer kwam, merkte hij dat zijn nachtkleren weg waren .

_Had ik ze niet hier klaar gelegt ? _Hij keek rond de kamer, maar vond ze niet . Hij zuchte en ging nieuwe pakken in de kast, als hij naar de kast ging . Merkte hij dat er een stuk stof uit de deur stak, Tsuna herkende de stof . Het was zijn slaap T-shirt, _hoe komt die hier . _Tsuna deed de deur open, en zag zijn T-shirt voor hem liggen . Als Tsuna die wou pakken, werd zijn hand vast gegrepen .

Tsuna beefde van de scherpe koude vingers, de botten van de vingers duwde hard tegen zijn huid aan . Wacht botten als Tsuna voorzichtig naar boven keek, kwam hij gezicht aan gezicht met een skelet gezicht . De huid hangde half vast aan het hoofd, zijn één oogbal stak er nog in . Terwijl de ander half verrot is . Waar zijn neus hoorde te zijn, was een klein gat waar het ding door ademde . Tsuna voelde zijn stem verdwijnen .

De ding dat voor hem stond, trok hem naar hem toe . Tsuna kon niet weg trekken, als hij zich vast voelde aan de blauwe oog . Die naar hem keek, Tsuna voelde op dat moment verloren . Als Tsuna gevaagde voetstappen hoorde, ging plots de deur open ." Tsu-kun ? " Tsuna duwde zich weg van het ding, en viel op de grond . " Tsu-Kun ! Wat is er ? "

Tsuna keek naar zijn moeder, die naar hem kwam toe gelopen . Ze keek bezorgd als ze hem helpte op staan, Tsuna beefde nog altijd . Als hij voorzichtig naar de kast keek, zag hij het monster niet meer . " Tsu-Kun ?" Tsuna keek naar zijn moeder ." Je bent bleek wat was er ? " Vroeg ze ." Daa ... N-nee het was ... Niks ." Zeide Tsuna Nana keek steeds bezorgd .

En pakte de pols waar het ding hem vast pakte, Tsuna 's ogen gingen wijd open . En verstijfde Nana merkte dat en liet Tsuna los, Tsuna schudde zijn hoofd ." Wat is er Tsu-Kun, je doet net alsof je een monster zag ! " Zeide Nana met een nerveuze glimlach, Tsuna lachte en duwde zijn moeder uit de kamer ." Nee hoor ! Het is niks, ik zie je morgen moeder goede nacht ! " Zeide Tsuna en sloot de deur, voor dat Nana nog iets kon zeggen .

Tsuna zuchte als hij zijn moeder hoorde weg gaan, hij keek naar de kast en liep er naar toe . Hij pakte zijn T-shirt, en deed de kast dicht . Hij gaat niet de moeite doen, om zijn broek te pakken als het monster er nog in zit . Als Tsuna zich klaar maakte voor het slapen, kroop hij voorzichtig zijn bed in . Hij droeg alleen de shirt en onderbroek .

Tsuna sloot zijn ogen na dat hij de licht uit deed, en hield de dekens dicht bij hem . En viel in slaap na 5 minuutjes, totaal vergeten van het monster . Als de nacht door ging, en de maan vrolijk buiten scheen . Voelde Tsuna koud aan zijn benen, hij deed zijn ogen open die nog moe waren . _Misschien had ik mam niet moeten buiten sturen, dan kon ik nog mijn broek pakken . Maar die monster ... Was het mijn verbeelding ? Ik heb me nog nooit zo bang gevoeld, sinds ik 6 was tot mijn 10de heb ik me niet meer bang gevoeld . _Tsuna begon nog kouder te voelen, en duwde de deken dichter bij hem . Plots hoorde hij iets, het klonk als gekraak van een deur .

Tsuna keek op maar zag niet veel met het donker, maar als hij naar zijn deur keek . Zag hij dat het niet open was, of anders kwam er licht binnen . Tsuna weet niet waarom, maar keek dan naar de kant van zijn kast . Zijn hart sprong bijna uit zijn hart, als hij de kast open zag . En het monster er uit was, de monster was klein en had een ketting om zijn nek hangen .

Tsuna kon zijn stem weer niet gebruiken, en keek vol vrees naar het ding . De monster bleef naar hem kijken, Tsuna voelde alsof ze uren naar elkaar keken . Maar het was maar 5 minuten in het echt, plots stak de monster zijn armen uit . Als of hij hem wou knuffelen, Tsuna voelde zich meer verstijven als de mond open ging . De mond zag er meer verrotend uit, maar wat Tsuna meer liet verstijven was . " _Tsu... Tsuuu..naa ..._ " En de monster zette een stap voor uit .

En dat was de moment waar Tsuna begon te schreeuwen .

Die zelfde nacht nog, Tsuna zat in de keuken met zijn ouders . Nana had de kinderen moeten kalmeren van de plotse wekking, Iemitsu keek kwaad naar Tsuna . " Tsuna wat in de wereld, was er mis met jou . Schreeuwen in de midden van de nacht, what the hell ? ! " Tsuna keek weg van zijn vader, hij was totaal niet gewend van de kwade toon . Die heeft zijn vader nauwelijks gebruikt tegen hem .

Zijn vader zuchte en zette zijn hand op zijn schouder ." Luister jongen ga slapen, en waag het niet weer opnieuw te schreeuwen zonder reden . Sinds het niet echt uit zag, alsof je van een nachtmerrie zijt ontwaakt ." Zeide Iemitsu en stuurde Tsuna terug de kamer in, Tsuna zuchte _juist als vroeger _. En de hele nacht lag Tsuna in vrees in bed .

De volgende morgen, als Tsuna naar school liep . Kwam hij zijn vrienden Gokudera en Yamamoto tegen, beide merkte de donkere wallen onder zijn ogen ." Tenth heb je een slechte nacht rust gehad ?" Vroeg Gokudera als Tsuna in zijn ogen wreef ." Huh ja soort van ... Ik heb niet zo goed geslapen . "Zeide hij verder als hij gaapte, Yamamoto lachte en zette een hand op Tsuna 's schouder ." Dan weet ik wat jou goed kan helpen ! "

Toen de nacht aan kwam, maakte Tsuna warme melk en deed een lepel honing in . _Yamamoto gebruik dit als hij niet kan slapen, ik hoop dat het werkt . _En dronk de zoete warme melk op, en ging vroeg naar bed . Toen de nacht stil aan voor bij gaat, werd Tsuna weer wakker . Hij voelde de kou naar zijn tenen, tot naar zijn oren .

_Wat is dit, het is midden in de zomer ! _Tsuna deed zijn ogen verder open, en kwam gezicht voor gezicht met het monster . Tsuna wou schreeuwen maar het monster duwde zijn hand, voor zijn mond om hem stil te houden . Tsuna keek in horror als de monster, zijn tong uit stak en hem begon te likken aan de wangen . Tsuna woude hem weg duwen, maar hij voelde zich vast gelijmd .

_Laat dit een nachtmerrie zijn ! Laat dit een nachtmerrie zijn ! _Plots stopte de monster, en keek naar een foto die op de muur hangde . Tsuna volgde zijn ogen, en merkte dat hij naar een foto keek . Met hem, Gokudere en Yamamoto . Tsuna voelde dan lippen aan zijn oor ." _Ik wil ... Ze weg ... Tsuna ... _" De stem klonk bijna van een volwassen man, maar Tsuna herinnerde niks meer . Als hij flauw viel .

De volgende dag liep Tsuna alleen naar school, hij merkte dat Yamamoto en Gokudera niet op kwamen dagen . _Waar zijn die twee ? Ze antwoorde zelfs mijn berichten niet . _Tsuna keek naar zijn GSM, als hij steeds geen bericht terug kreeg . Plots kwam de leerkracht, en Tsuna stopte zijn GSM snel weg . " Leerlingen ik heb slecht nieuws voor jullie allemaal ... " Zeide hij als hij bleek naar de klas keek, Tsuna voelde een slecht voor gevoel . En die gevoel zegt hem, dat het met Yamamoto en Gokudera te maken heeft .

" Onze klasgenoten Yamamoto Takeshi en Gokudera Hayato, zullen niet meer bij ons zijn . " Zeide hij verder een leerling stond op ." Sensei wat heeft dit te betekenen ? " Zeide ze als ze probeert niet te trillen, van het slechte gevoel die haar vulde . " Het was zo erg, tijdens de middag pauzen . Hebben een groepje van 3de jaars, twee lichamen in de struiken gevonden . " Zeide hij ." Onze twee goede klasgenoten zijn dood ." En die woorden maakte een litteken in Tsuna 's hart .

De begrafenis was erg, Gokudera 's zus kon niet stoppen met huilen . En Yamamoto 's vader verder ontwijkte iedereen die er was, het was gewoon te erg om het te zien . Tsuna had een gevoel dat het ook zijn schuld was .

De dagen waren donker en grijs, en Tsuna voelde alsof de tijd begon te vertragen van ellende . Toen Tsuna thuis kwam, begon hij meteen zijn huis werk te maken . En ging dan het bad in, als Tsuna in het bad ging . Gaf hij een klein kreun als hij de warme water voelde, de water was zo relax wapen voor een mens . _Maar ook een moordwapen, alles heeft een goede en slechte kant . Zoals mensen zijn spullen en dieren geen verschil van elkaar . _Tsuna keek naar zijn tenen, en zag een zwart vlek in het water .

_Heb ik zo veel vuil aan mij hangen ? _De plek werd groter en groter, tot er iets uit kwam . Tsuna 's ogen gingen wijd open, als hij het gezicht herkende . _Yamamoto ! _Yamamoto 's gezicht zag het zelfde uit, alleen waren zijn lippen paars . En zijn ogen waren ook nog omgedraaid, Tsuna kon niet bewegen . Hij voelde de warm water, ijs koud worden als Yamamoto meer er uit kwam .

Tsuna 's mond viel open van het zicht, Yamamoto stak zijn armen naar voor . En liet zich zakken naar Tsuna ." _Tsuna ..._ " Yamamoto 's stem klonk krakerig, alsof hij vol water zat ." _Tsuna ... Waarom ... Waarom ..._ " Tsuna schudde zijn hoofd ." _Waarom heb je me laten sterven !_ " Schreeuwde hij als hij op Tsuna storte, maar plots verging Yamamoto in as .

Tsuna keek nog steeds met grote ogen, waar Yamamoto daarnet nog was . Hij hoorde iets vallen en keek achter zich, zijn ogen gingen wijd open . Als hij het monster weer zag, maar daar was iets anders aan hem . De monster lijkt groter te zijn geworden, de monster keek naar Tsuna en grijnsde . " _Tsuna ... Tsuna ... _" De monster draaide zich om, en verdween in de muur .

Tsuna keek met grote ogen naar de muur, hij stond dan snel op en klede zich rap aan . Hij deed de moeite niet, om zich te drogen . En rende naar onder ." Oh Tsu-Kun ! Ik wou je net roepen, het eten is klaar ! " Zegde Nana Tsuna knikte ja, toen iedereen de keuken in kwam . Deed Iemitsu zijn bril af, en kneep zijn ogen beetje dicht ." Tsuna wil je een goede jongen zijn, en mijn contact lenzen halen . Mijn ogen zijn lastig met het licht ." Zeide Iemitsu Tsuna stond op en ging ze halen .

Tsuna merkte ze op het tafeltje, en pakte ze op als hij plots stilte voelde . Tsuna keek rond en zag via de keuken deur, zijn moeder stil staan met de borden . Ze leek niet te bewegen, Tsuna keek verward als hij iets plots hoorde uit de open haard . Tsuna keek langs zich en zag hij dat de vuur . Een figuur vormde .

Een hand kwam uit het vuur, en plante zich aan de tapijt . En dan kwam een ander hand, en de handen begonnen zich vast te grijpen . En begon een lichaam uit te trekken, Tsuna keek in horror als hij de contact lenzen doosje liet vallen . Als de lichaam verder uit kwam, maakte het een vies geluid . Als het lichaam over de tapijt glijd, Tsuna keek naar de as gezicht van Gokudera . " Gokudera-Kun ... " Gokudera keek naar Tsuna met witte ogen .

Net als of hij hem niet herkende, hij deed zijn mond open . Waar as begon te vallen ." _Te..th ... Tenth ... Ten ..._ " Gokudera 's er kwam as uit zijn mond waren als hij praat, zijn tong was zwart tegen zijn witte-geel-bruin tanden . Gokudera kroop dan snel naar Tsuna, en deed zijn mond open . Tsuna wou schreeuwen, maar Gokudera verdween in as . Tsuna keek met grote ogen naar hem, hij keek rond zich en zag dan zijn vader komen ." Tsuna je bleef te lang weg, ik kom ze wel zelf halen . Als je je een sloom schildpad zijt ." Zeide Iemitsu .

Iemitsu pakte het doosje en veegde vuil weg ." Jeez hoe komt die as er op ." Zeide hij en deed zijn contact lenzen aan, en keek naar Tsuna ." En wat doe je eigenlijk op grond ?" Vroeg hij Tsuna antwoorde hem niet, hij keek achter zijn vader . Hij zag dan het monster, maar de monster zag er anders uit . Net als of hij huid en al begint te krijgen . " Kom op het eten word koud ." Zeide Iemitsu als hij zijn zoon mee trok .

Tsuna keek nog naar de plaats waar het monster was, alleen zag hij een lege plek .

De volgende dag ging Tsuna weer alleen naar school, het begon een gewente voor hem te worden . Ook al mist hij Yamamoto en Gokudera heel erg ." Tsuna-Kun ! " Tsuna keek achter zich en zag Kyoko naar hem toe lopen, Tsuna voelde zich zelf blozen . Kyoko was het meisje waar hij verliefd op is, Kyoko glimlachte naar hem ." Tsuna-Kun je loopt de laatste tijd zo alleen, vind je het erg als ik met je mee loop ." Tsuna bloosde fell .

" Nee ... Je mag met me meelopen ." Zeide Tsuna verlegen Kyoko lachte en samen liepen ze naar school, als ze op school aan kwamen . Keken veel jongens jaloers naar Tsuna, Tsuna wou dat hij zakte in de diepte van de aarde ! " Tsuna-Kun ." Tsuna keek naar Kyoko ." Laten we ook samen naar huis wandelen, met meer is veel leuker dan alleen ! " Zeide ze en ging ze naar haar groep vriendinnen, Tsuna keek naar haar en voelde zich glimlachen .

Maar het duurde niet lang, als hij tijdens lunch geroofd werd door de pestkoppen . Tsuna keek met een leeg en pijnelijke maag naar buiten, _Ik heb nooit geweten dat zoete momenten bittere einde smaak hebben . _Hij hoorde een stoel naast hem schuiven, hij keek langs zich en zag Kyoko langs hem ." Mijn mama maakte te veel voor mij, hier we kunnen delen ! " Zeide ze met een glimlach, Tsuna bloosde feller dan dezen morgen . En had geen kracht om nee tegen haar te zeggen .

Als beide naar huis liepen, kwamen ze eerst bij Tsuna 's huis aan ." Weet je zeker dat ik je niet naar huis moet brengen ? " Vroeg Tsuna Kyoko knikte ja ." Yep ! Mijn broer heeft mezelf verdedigings lessen gegeven ! Dus ik ben helemaal okay ! " Tsuna glimlachte maar hij stopte met glimlachen, als hij plots de lippen van Kyoko aan de zijne voelde .

Kyoko keek met rode wangen naar Tsuna, en rende dan heel snel weg ." Ik zie je morgen ! " Schreeuwde ze en ging langs de hoek om, Tsuna voelde zich rood worden . Als hij zijn lippen aanraakte, _ze kuste me de meisje van mijn dromen kuste me ! _Maar Tsuna merkte niet de kwade ogen, van iemand die het allemaal heeft gezien .

Die avond kreeg Tsuna geen bezoek van het monster, Tsuna voelde zich opgelucht . Maar tegengelijk ook bezorgd .

De volgende dag liep Tsuna alleen naar school, Kyoko kwam niet opdagen . De hele dag niet en dat maakte Tsuna meer bezorgd ." Sawada ." Tsuna keek langs zich en zag Hana naar hem toe lopen ." Ja kan ik je helpen ?" Vroeg Tsuna Hana sloeg haar hand op zijn tafel ." Luister ik weet dat je achter Kyoko aan zit, maar waar the hell is ze ! " Riep ze kwaad Tsuna keek verward ." Ik begreep niet ... " Hana onderbrak hem .

" Haar broer belde me gister avond, vroeg of Kyoko bij mij ging overnachten ! " Tsuna keek met grote ogen naar haar ." Ze is niet thuis gekomen, ze is niet hier ze antwoord mijn berichten niet ! Haar broer is haar overall zoeken . En ik heb gehoord dat jij de laatste was die haar zag ." Zeide ze erg kwaad, Tsuna voelde zich bleek worden ." Waar is Kyoko ." Tsuna weet niet wat er gebeurde, maar dat moment moest hij gewoon flauw vallen .

Na 3 uur dat Tsuna wakker werd, was hij in het ziekenbed ." Ik begrijp u bezorgdheid Mr, Sasagawa maar laat de jongen even nog rusten als hij bij komt ." Zeide een vrouwen stem ." Bij komen ! Ik sla dat jong tot moes ! " Riep een mannen stem Tsuna keek op, en zag de vader van Kyoko . De man leek erg veel op zijn zoon, Ryohei stond achter hem . Proberen zijn vader kalm te houden, zodat hij de verpleegster niet aanvalt ." Mr, Sasagawa luister ... "

Maar de man merkte Tsuna op, en trok zich los van Ryohei . En liep naar Tsuna, en nam hem op bij de kraag ." Waar is mijn dochter ! " Riep hij kwaad ." Vader stop ! "Riep Ryohei als hij zijn vader weg trok, Tsuna viel terug op het bed . _Wat is dit, wat is er aan de hand . _" Wat heb je met mijn dochter gedaan ! " Schreeuwde de kwade man, Tsuna schudde zijn hoofd nee . " Ik weet niet, ik liep alleen met haar naar huis . Ik wou haar eerst af zetten, maar dat wou ze niet . " Zeide Tsuna ." Ik kan het geloven als ze het niet wilt, kijk naar jezelf je zou denken dat een onschuldig rot jong . Niks te maken zou hebben met de verdwijning van jou kind ! "

Tsuna 's ogen gingen wijd open en probeerde zich kalm te houden ." Mr, Sasagawa ik weet niet waar Kyoko-Chan is, ik zag haar het laats toen ze de blok om ging . En dat was het ik heb haar niet meer gezien ." Zeide Tsuna de 2 volwassenen en Ryohei waren stil, de oudere man zuchte en keek van Tsuna weg . " Waar kan ze dan zijn ? " Zeide hij Tsuna kon hem daar niet op antwoorden .

Kyoko is nu al een week vermist, en iedereen gaf Tsuna de koude schouder . " Eerst waren het onze goden Yamamoto-San en Gokudera-San, en nu is onze ster Kyoko-Chan verdwenen ." Zeide een meisje achter Tsuna 's rug, Tsuna hoorde haar maar zweeg . Als de weken voorbij gaan, is er onrust in Tsuna 's hart . Tot op de avond, hij wakker word zonder reden .

Tsuna keek rond en merkte dat hij zijn raam had open laten staan, hij stond op om het toe te doen . Maar als hij de klink aanraakte, voelde hij een sterke wind in zijn kamer binnen vallen . Tsuna keek van de raam weg, en zag zijn beddeken omhoog gaan . Het ging hoger tot het van het bed was, en plots kwam er een gezicht tevoorschijn ." Kyoko... " Tsuna 's mond werd vast gezegeld, hij keek alleen met groten ogen naar Kyoko . _Gaat ... Gaat ze ook in as verranderen ? Eerst Yamamoto en dan Gokudera, nu Kyoko-Chan ook ? _Kyoko keek naar Tsuna met haar wit ogen, en glimlachte als ze naar hem toe ging . " _Tsuna-kun ..._ " Haar stem klonk het zelfde, alleen was het meer een gefluister wat ze deed ." _Tsuna-Kun ... Ik ..._ " Ze stak haar armen uit naar hem ." _Ik hou van je Tsuna-Kun, vind me snel please_ ." En als ze op hem af komt, verranderde ze in as .

Tsuna keek met grote ogen, hij weet niet meer wat hij moet doen . _Dit word me teveel, wat is er aan de hand . _Tsuna voelde een hand op zijn schouder, en keek met snelheid achter zich . Hij keek dan in de blauwe ogen van een jonge man, de man glimlachte naar hem . Tsuna voelde zich ongemakkelijker worden ." _Tsuna-Kun nog even en we zijn samen . " _Tsuna keek naar hem verward ." Wie ben jij ? "De man stopte niet met glimlachen, maar Tsuna zag een donkere kwade kant in zijn blauw ogen . " _Mijn vrienden noemen me Giotto, maar mijn ouders hebben me genoemd naar Sawada Ieyatsu _." Zeide hij en verdween .

Tsuna kan die nacht niet meer slapen, als hij die ochtend naar onder liep . Zag hij de politie in de woonkamer zitten, zijn moeder en vader luisterde aandachtig naar de mannen . Toen Tsuna in de woonkamer kwam, werd het stil in het huis ." Wat is dit ? " Vroeg Tsuna ." Ze hebben haar gevonden ." Zeide Nana ." En zijn geen sporen van wie het heeft gedaan, en als laatste persoon die haar zag . Hebben we toestemming gekregen, om je DNA te checken ." Zeide hij Tsuna voelde zijn hart breken ." Dus jullie dachten al die tijd dat ik het was ." Zeide Tsuna .

Hij keek naar zijn ouders ." Jullie dachten echt dat ik de moordenaar was ?" Beide ouders waren stil, woede vulde Tsuna groot ." Luister hier eens, ik verloor mijn twee beste vrienden . Voor weet ik veel wat ! Het meisje waar ik op was, is de volgende dag dood toen ze me eindenlijk op merkte ! Weet je wel hoe het voeld ? ! " Iedereen zweeg ." Nee ! Jullie weten het niet ! Laat me met rust ! Ik heb het niet gedaan, ik heb hier niks mee te maken ! Laat me nu verdomme met rust ! " Schreeuwde Tsuna Iemitsu stond op ." Ieyatsu hou er nu me ... " Iemitsu zweeg als hij zijn fout merkte .

Tsuna keek naar hem met grote ogen ." Je kent Ieyatsu ? Vader wie is Ieyatsu ?" Iemitsu wist niet meer hoe hij moest antwoorde, maar Nana was hem voor ." Tsuna-Kun luister we praten later over Ieyatsu, maar nu moet je ... " Maar Tsuna draaide zich zelf om, en rende naar boven ." Tsunayoshi ! " Schreeuwde zijn vader, maar Tsuna luisterde niet als hij boven aan kwam ." Jullie vertrouwen jullie eigen zoon nog niet eens ! " Riep hij kwaad ." Ik hoop dat de moordenaar jullie ook te pakken zal krijgen ! " Schreeuwde hij en sloeg de deur toe .

Als Tsuna tegen de deur zat, stond hij op en pakte zijn familie foto . En gooide het vol woede, tegen de muur op . En keek dan vol haat naar buiten, maar plots hoorde hij een sis . Hij keek achter zich en zag dat de muur open ging, _een nep muur ? _Tsuna ging naar gebroken muur, en keek er in . Zijn ogen waren wijd open, als hij daar een skelet zag . Tsuna wou schreeuwen als een hand over zijn mond ging, Tsuna keek bang achter zich . En zag Ieyatsu vol verdriet kijken, naar de skelet die in de neppe muur zat .

" _Dat ben ik _." Zeide hij Tsuna merkte ook het verdriet in zijn toon ." _Ze hebben me hier opgesloten, nadat ik ongehoorzaam was . Ik ging dood van de kou en de honger . _" Tsuna 's ogen gingen wijd open, Ieyatsu keek naar Tsuna . En dan naar de gebroken foto ." _Je was zelfs te jong om mij te herrineren, je was nog maar een baby van 4 maanden oud . _" Zeide hij verder . " _Zelfs voor dat je geboren was, hield ik zo veel van jou . Zo veel het deed zo pijn, dat we alleen verbonden zijn van bloed . _" Zeide Ieyatsu als hij Tsuna los laat ." _Slaap Tsuna als je wakker word, zijn al je pijn en zonden weg . _" Zeide hij fluisterend en Tsuna 's ogen, vielen neer als Tsuna in een diepe slaap viel .

Als Tsuna wakker word, merkte hij dat hij in zijn bed zit . Tsuna keek op en zag dat het donker begon te worden, hij zuchte en keek dan naar de kant van de muur . De muur was dicht, het de foto staat weer op zijn plaats . _Als het een droom was, dan zou het te echt klinken . _Tsuna stond op en liep dan naar onder, hij wandelde in de living . En zag de TV aan, en vond Fuuta , Lambo en I-Pin in de zetel . Ze leken alle 3 te slapen, Tsuna ruikte dan iets lekkers . _Mama is zeker eten maken . _En besloot de jongere wakker te maken .

" Hey wakker worden jongens, ik geloof dat het eten bijna klaar is ." Maar geen van hun hoorde hem ." Hey ... " Hij zette een hand op Fuuta 's schouder ." Word ... " Maar dan verging Fuuta in as, Lambo en I-Pin volgde dan hem mee . Tsuna keek met grote ogen naar de as, en rende dan de keuken in ." Mam ! Wat is hier ... " Hij werd stil als hij zijn moeder op de stoel zag, maar de probleem was erger .

Als hij merkte dat de lichaam van zijn moeder op de stoel zat, en de hoofd van zijn moeder was aan het zwemmen in de soep . Tsuna voelde zich ziek in de maag . Plots viel er iets vochtigs op zijn hoofd, Tsuna keek op en schreeuwde . Als hij zijn vader genageld aan de plafon zag hangen, Tsuna ging achter uit en stoote zich tegen de tafel . Het lichaam viel van de stoel, en de pot met de soep . Was omgestoten zodat het hoofd, weg zwom van het pot .

En verging beide in as, Tsuna hoorde gekraak en keek op . En zag dat zijn vader ging vallen, Tsuna ging opzij als het lichaam los kwam van de nagels . En zich in as plofte als het de grond raakte . Tsuna voelde zich ziek in zijn maag, en rende waar de telefoon was . En belde de politie ." Hello ? " Tsuna haalde een groot adem ." Mr mijn ouders zijn vermoord, en mijn adoptie broertjes en zusje zijn ... " Maar hij stopte als hij een koude hand op zijn nek voelde ." Hello ? Is daar iemand ? Hello is dit een grap misschien ? "

Tsuna wou schreeuwen, maar een hand ging over zijn mond . En de hoorn viel uit zijn handen, Tsuna keek als hij werd meegetrokken, door een vreemd gevormde schaduw . Hij probeerde zich los te trekken, maar de schaduw hield hem stevig vast . Tsuna werd meegesleurd naar zijn ouders kamer, en werd op het bed gegooid .

Als Tsuna wou op staan, werd hij weer naar achter geduwd . Door een hand Tsuna merkte, dat het Ieyatsu was die achter hem zat . " _Tsuna-Kun wat is er ? Geniet je zelf maar _." Zeide Ieyatsu als hij aan Tsuna 's oor beet ." _Hoe vind je jou verrasing ? Ik heb er hard aan gewerkt weet je, moeder kon niet stoppen met schreeuwen . En vader probeerde zich sterk te houden, als hij zich probeerde los te trekken van de nagels ._ " Zeide Ieyatsu Tsuna keek kwaad naar hem ." Maar Fuuta, Lambo en I-Pin hebben niks gedaan ! Het waren nog maar kinderen ! "

Ieyatsu glimlachte als hij Tsuna 's hoofd aaide ." _Ze hebben niks gedaan dat klopt, maar ik neem dezen zaak hard aan . Ze waren ook in de weg, wees blij dat ik ze een stille dood gaf . Ze voelde geen pijn, ze voelde geen angst of verdriet . Als ze ontwaken als geesten, zullen ze verward zijn wat er aan de hand is ._ " Zeide hij als hij met zijn handen onder Tsuna 's bloes zat, Tsuna probeerde hem weg te duwen .

Maar Ieyatsu was te sterk voor hem, Ieyatsu voelde de zachte huid van Tsuna . Onder zijn koude vingers, en ging voorzichtig over de tepels . En gaf Tsuna een kus op de wang, als Tsuna rood werd van schaamte ." _Schaam je niet mijn geliefde, ik zal voor je blijven zorgen_ ." Zeide hij als hij onder Tsuna 's broek ging, en wreef over Tsuna 's gevoelige plek .

Tsuna kreunde en probeerde Ieyatsu weg te duwen, Ieyatsu scheurde Tsuna 's broek kapot, en ging met zijn handen in zijn onderbroek . Tsuna schreeuwde maar werd stil gezet, als Ieyatsu hem begon te kussen . Ieyatsu 's tong heersden over Tsuna 's mond . Als hij alle smaak proefde, en als zijn tong Tsuna 's tong streelde . Tsuna kreunde als Ieyatsu aan Tsuna 's penis werkte, zijn hand ging op en neer .

En zijn vinger tip, ging zachtjes over de penis zijn kop . Tsuna duwde hem weg, als hij zichzelf voelde klaar komen . En kreunde harder als hij in Ieyatsu 's hand kwam, Ieyatsu grijnsde en likte de sperma van zijn hand . En maakte ondertussen zijn vingers nat, Tsuna was onder tussen op adem aan het komen . Maar schreeuwde hard als Ieyatsu zijn vinger, in zijn kont stak en zijn tweede vinger volgde daarna . Ieyatsu ging over Tsuna liggen, en stopte zonder een woord .

Zijn groot en dik penis, in Tsuna 's mond . Tsuna kreeg tranen van de pijn, en probeerde de penis niet helemaal in zijn mond te krijgen . Maar Ieyatsu kreunde, als hij Tsuna 's tong voelde . En duwde zijn penis beetje dieper, Tsuna begon te stikken en schreeuwde hard als hij de 3 vinger voelde . Ieyatsu vond dan dat Tsuna genoeg los was, en ging van hem af . En zijn penis kwam uit Tsuna 's mond, Tsuna keek met een open mond naar Ieyatsu . Terwijl zijn half open ogen smeekte, van dezen beschaming te stoppen .

Ieyatsu glimlachte maar en nam Tsuna recht op, zodat Tsuna 's rug tegen zijn borskast was . En duwde in één keer zijn penis in, Tsuna schreeuwde van pijn . En Voelde zichzelf op en neer gaan, Ieyatsu kreunde als hij de warmte van Tsuna voelde . En ging dieper en sneller, en hield Tsuna stevig vast . Tsuna schreeuwde als hij voelde dat Ieyatsu dieper ging, en schreeuwde nog harder als hij nog sneller ging . Tsuna voelde zich bijna braken, en voelde zijn tranen over zijn wangen stromen . _Wanneer is het gedaan ? Wanneer is de nachtmerrie gedaan, oh god help me laat me niet hier alleen ! _

Ieyatsu voelde zich bijna klaar komen, en duwde zijn lippen tegen Tsuna 's nek . Tsuna schreeuwde van de pijn, die zijn nek kreeg van Ieyatsu's tanden . Ieyatsu stopte met bijten, en gaf een lik aan de nek 's wond . En kwam dan klaar, Tsuna kreunde en schreeuwde als hij volgeladen word . En kreeg dan zijn tweede orgasme, Ieyatsu haalde zijn penis uit hem . En keek hoe zijn zaad uit Tsuna kwam, Ieyatsu glimlachte en nam Tsuna op . En stopte hun beide onder de dekens ." _Je bent mijn Tsuna , je bent mijn broer, mijn geliefde , mijn bruid ... Ik laat je niet meer gaan, ik zal je niet meer verlaten . _" Zeide Ieyatsu als hij Tsuna een kus gaf, Tsuna voelde zich te moe om naar hem te luisteren . En viel in slaap hij merkte nog niet eens, dat hij in slaap viel in de armen van een monster .

* * *

**Oh my god ! Ik heb hier van gisteren tot vandaag zitten te werken, de eerste part waar Ieyatsu ( aka Giotto ) nog een echte monster achtig uit . Kon ik niet slapen sinds ik daar S'avonds aan bezig was, ik hoop dat het goed is . Sinds het mijn eerste langste one-shot is . **

**Bye bye !**


	3. Pokerface

**Story Titel ! : GiottoxTsuna Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : Pokerface**

**Koppels : Tsuna(F)xGiotto(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : Ze is de gene wat meisjes willen zijn, ze is de gene die elke jongen wil hebben . Maar voor mij is ze iemand die een pokerface draagt, wanneer laat ze die vallen ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yuri , Dickgirls & Sextoys**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Giona Vongola ze is iemand, die ik misschien nooit zal begrijpen, _dacht Tsunami als ze van haar boek keek . Voor haar stonden een ander groep meisjes,waar Giona tussen zat . Giona was een schoonheid tussen de meisjes, haar lang blond haar kwam maar tot de schouders . En waren heel zacht, zeggen de gene die het konden aan raken .

Haar blauwe ogen zijn scherp, maar stralen ook warmte uit . Tsunami zuchte als ze de meisjes hoorde lachen, over iets raars dat Tsunami toch niet begreep . _Alle meisjes willen haar zijn, ze willen ook mooi zijn . En alle jongens krijgen die ze woude, alle jongens willen haar hebben . Ze zullen groot jaloers zijn, als een jonge haar als vriendin heeft . _

Als een half uur omslaat, stopte Tsunami haar boeken in haar rugzak . En wandelde uit de bibliotheek, toen ze in de gang aan kwam . Kwam ze gezicht voor gezicht, met Giona Vongola die naar haar glimlachte ." Tsunami-Chan het is zo lang geleden, dat we elkaar nog gesproken hebben ! " Zeide ze met een glimlach .

Tsunami zuchte en duwde haar bril omhoog ." Wel sorry om druk te zijn Vongola-San ." Zeide ze koud en liep door, Giona merkte niks van de koude toon . Of ze negeerde het gewoon, Giona liep achter Tsunami aan . Als beide meisjes naar huis liepen ." Zeg Tsunami-Chan kun je even met me mee komen, naar mijn thuis ik wil je iets cools laten zien ! " Zeide Giona Tsunami zuchte .

" Ook al zeg ik nee, je trekt me toch mee naar je huis ." Zeide ze en liep samen met Giona naar haar thuis, _ze heeft altijd een pokerface op . Toen ik nog in mijn eerste jaar was, was mijn eerste gedachte wanneer laat ze die vallen ? _Toen ze bij het huis aan kwamen, gingen ze naar Giona 's kamer . " Je familie is niet thuis ? " Vroeg Tsunami . " Nee papa is op zakenreis, en mama is bij haar zus die ziek is geworden . " Zeide Giona _natuurlijk ze is enigste kind, ze voeld haarzelf alleen . Ik ben echt verrast dat ze die pokerface kan op houden . _

" Wel we zijn in je kamer, wat wou je me laten zien . " Vroeg Tsunami als ze op het bed van Giona ging zitten, Giona sloot de deur en liep naar Tsunami . Giona ging voor Tsunami zitten, en kuste haar op de lippen . Tsunami kuste Giona dan terug, de meisjes kreunde als ze elkaars tong voelde . En beide gingen uit elkaar, en keken diep in elkaars ogen .

" Ik heb hier lang op gewacht Tsunami-Chan, nu is het fun time ! " Zeide Giona als ze haar bloes uit deed, Tsunami keek naar de grote borsten die Giona had . Giotto 's maat was maar Cup DD, maar zo een vorm, BH en strake bloesjes . Lijkt haar borsten groter, Tsunami duwde haar gezicht tussen de borsten . En nam een diep adem van Giona 's geur .

" Je ruikt lekker heb je nog gewassen, voor dat je zin had voor Funtime ?" Giona bloosde en kreunde als Tsunami haar tepels begon te likken, Tsunami 's handen begonnen zachtjes Giona 's borsten ook te kneden . " Voeld het goed Giona ? " Giona kreunde als Tsunami aan haar tepel zuigde ." Ja ! Het voeld goed ." Zeide ze Tsunami stopte en legde dan Giona op bed .

" Je bent een echte schoonheid Giona weet je dat ." Zeide Tsunami als ze aan Giona 's nek begon te likken, en beet zachtjes dan aan de hoek van de nek . Giona kreunde als ze Tsunami 's tanden voelde ." Tsu ... Tsunami-Chan ! " Tsunami stopte en likte zachtjes de bloed weg, die uit de bijt wond kwam .

Giona duwde dan Tsunami weg, zo dat Tsunami op haar kont zat . Giona opende Tsunami 's benen, en deed haar rok omhoog ." Wow het is zo groot geworden ." Zeide Giona als ze de onderbroek weg trok, Tsunami bloosde als Giona een lik gaf aan haar penis ." Ah ! Giona ! " Tsunami begon te kreunen, als Giona 's mond haar penis in nam .

Tsunami kreunde en voelde haar bijna klaar komen, maar Giona ging van haar penis af . En likte haar speeksel van haar mond hoeken weg ." Je smaak nog lekkerder Tsunami-Chan ! " Zeide ze en deed ook haar onderbroek uit, Tsunami zag het vocht van haar vagina al uit lopen . Tsunami wou Giona op haar rug leggen, maar Giona stond op en ging naar de kast . Tsunami keek verward, tot dat ze een strap-on dildo in haar handen zag .

" Het is een three- strap harness, ik heb gelezen dat een two-strap niet gemakkelijk zit ." Zeide ze met een glimlach, Tsunami keek een beetje onzeker naar three-strap harness ." Huh ... Giona ik ... " Maar Giona zette haar op het zwijgen, als ze haar op de mond kuste . En keek dan naar met liefde in de ogen . " Geen zorgen ik beloof je dat het goed zal voelen ." Zeide ze en ging op het bed zitten, en deed de three-strap harness aan . " Voeld best wel lekker aan ." Zeide ze en duwde Tsunami 's gezicht voor de dildo die er aan hangde .

" Kom op Tsunami begin maar eerst te likken ." Zeide Giona Tsunami deed haar mond open, en begon eerst de kop te likken . En dan nam ze de hele dildo in haar mond, Giona begon het warm te krijgen . Als ze Tsunami zo bezig zag . Net alsof ze een echte penis is aan het zuigen, Tsunami draaide ook vaak haar tong . Zo dat de dildo goed nat is, _zal het wel in mij passen ? _

Giona merkte de onzekerheid op Tsunami 's gezicht, en begon haar vingers te likken . Ze maakte de goed nat, en duwde ze dan in Tsunami 's kont . Tsunami schreeuwde rond de dildo, en duwde het uit haar mond . Maar Giona duwde haar mond terug rond de dildo, en stopte nog een vinger in haar ." Probeer te relaxen Tsunami-Chan, het zal goed voelen als je relax ." Zeide ze Tsunami knikte ja .

En probeerde de relaxen als ze Giona 's vingers, in haar kont voelde Tsunami begon te kreunen . En haalde de dildo uit haar mond, de dildo was goed nat en glinsterde van de speeksel van Tsunami . " Je hebt het goed gedaan Tsunami-Chan ." Zeide Giona en duwde een 3de vinger in, Tsunami kreunde en duwde haar kont naar achter . Zodat Giona dieper ging, Giona haalde na een tijdje haar vingers uit, en zette Tsunami op haar rug . " Haal diep adem en relax okay, het zal na een tijdje goed voelen ." Tsunami knikte ja .

En Giona duwde voorzichtig de dildo, in Tsunami 's kont die begon te kreunen . En haar ogen toe kneep, als ze pijn ook begon te voelen . Giona duwde de hele penis in, en wachte tot dat Tsunami er aan gewend was . Tsunami deed voorzichtig haar ogen open, en keek naar Giona met half open ogen ." Je kan bewegen ." Zeide ze Giona knikte ja, en begon de dildo weer er uit te halen . Maar dan ging ze terug naar binnen .

Tsunami kreunde hard en voelde hoe vol ze voelde, als Giona in haar zat . Tsunami keek met half open ogen, naar Giona 's borsten die met haar mee beweegde . En nam ze vast en begon er aan te zuigen, Giona kreunde en zag wat Tsunami was aan het doen ." Oh Tsunami-Chan is er helemaal in vandaag ." Zeide ze en ging nog sneller en harder, Tsunami kreunde hard en haar penis voelde juist alsof hij gaat ontploffen .

" Giona ik wil klaar komen ! " Zeide Tsunami ." Dan vraag ik me af, of ik je ook moet laten klaar komen ." Zeide Giona als ze Tsunami 's penis pak, en de penis vast hield . Zodat Tsunami niet klaar kon komen, Tsunami kreunde als hield Giona stevig vast ." Laat me komen Giona ! " Kreunde ze Giona glimlachte, en kuste Tsunami . Tsunami kuste haar terug, en kreunde harder als Giona haar omhoog trok .

Zo dat Tsunami op haar schoot zat, Tsunami kreunde en hijgde harder als Giona dieper ging . " Ah ! Giona ! Ah meer ! Ik wil meer ! " Giona glimlachte en begon Tsunami 's penis, een goede beurt te geven met haar hand . Beide meisjes begonnen dan te kreunen, als ze voelde dat ze klaar begonnen te komen .

Tsunami kreunde van genot als ze klaar kwam, in Giona 's hand en beetje sperma kwam hun borsten te recht . En Giona voelde haar zelf klaar komen, sinds haar orgasme langs haar benen liep .

Als hun orgasme eindigde, vielen beide meisjes op het bed samen . Tsunami en Giona kuste elkaar nog, en keken met een glimlach naar elkaar ." Nou dat voelde goed he ." Zeide Giona Tsunami bloosde en knikte ja, Giona duwde Tsunami dicht bij haar borsten aan . En glimlachte naar haar ." Ik kan niet wachten tot de volgende keer ." Zeide Tsunami Giona glimlachte ." Ik ook niet ." En beide vielen in een diepe slaap .

* * *

**Yep Female Giotto en Female Tsuna hebben sex hier, maar Tsunami is een dickgirl Maar ik vind dat het steeds telt als Yuri, ik was eigenlijk eerst van plan met male Tsuna crossdressing . Maar dat klonk beetje saai, dus voila Female Tsunami dat eigenlijk een dickgirl is ! Hope you like it OwO ! **

**Bye bye !**


	4. Crazy For You

**Story Titel ! : GiottoxTsuna Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel : Crazy For You **

**Koppels : TsunaHDW(F)xTsuna(F)xGiotto**

**Waar gaat het over : Tsunami heeft een hard leven , op school is ze de sloomste . Maar thuis is ze altijd tussen de ruzie van haar oudere broer en tweeling zus , wat kan ze er aan doen ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yuri , Drama , Angst , Twincest , Incest & Pregnant - Teen**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Tsunami zuchte als ze alles opruimde, vandaag hadden ze weer een wedstrijd gedaan . Maar de team waar Tsunami in zat verloor weer, dus je kon al raden . Dat ze haar de schuld gaven, en haar weer alle werk lieten doen . Haar vrienden wouden haar helpen, maar Gokudera had nablijving .

En Takeshi moest naar huis, sinds hij zijn vader had beloofd . Hem te helpen voor de Sushi bar, bezig te gaan houden . Tsunami deed de laatste bal weg, en ging haar omkleden . Ze wasten haar snel, en deed haar ander kleren aan . En ging naar huis, ze kwam onderweg Hibari Kyoya tegen . Hij keek haar aan, en ze raakte een beetje in paniek . " Sorry ik moest achter blijven, om alles op te ruimen . Zal niet meer gebeuren ! " Zeide ze snel en ging snel ook weg .

Voor dat Hibari iets kan zeggen, hij bleef haar aankijken tot dat ze weg is . En haalde zijn schouders op, en pakte zijn GSM . En drukte een nummer in ." Goed nieuws voor jou, ze is op weg naar huis . Ik wil niet meer babysitten op jou zus begrepen ." En hangde op .

Tsunami liep snel naar huis, haar oudere broer en tweeling zus . Zullen vast ongerust zijn, sinds hun ouders dood . Willen ze dat de jongste vroeg thuis komt, Tsunami keek op haar horloge . Het was al half 6, ze gaan niet blij zijn . Als ze haar huis binnen komt .

Zag ze haar broer en zus voor haar staan, zij beide keken kwaad ." Je bent weer eens laat ." Zeide Giotto haar broer, Tsunami zuchte en deed de deur toe . " Sorry ik moest opruimen ." Zeide ze haar zus keek lastig ." Alweer ? Het is al de 3de keer al ! " Tsunami keek weg van hun . " Sorry ... "

Giotto zuchte en aaide Tsunami op haar hoofd ." Geef niks maar zeg tegen hun een keer nee, je bent hun slaafje niet ." Zeide hij Tsunami bloosde fell, Yoshina Tsunami 's tweeling zus . Sloeg Giotto 's hand weg ." Blijf van Tsunami af ." Zeide ze dreigend, en haar arm ging rond Tsunami 's schouder . " Heh waarom moet ik nou naar jou luisteren . " Zeide hij .

En deed het zelfde als Yoshina, Tsunami keek in paniek . Als ze een ander geruzie voelde op komen ." Omdat ik het verdomme zeg !" Zeide Yoshina kwaad ." Verwend nest Tsunami is niet alleen van jou ! " Schreeuwde Giotto terug, ze bleven kwaad naar elkaar kijken . En toen begonnen ze weer, Tsunami keek naar de twee .

" Stop het ! " Schreeuwde ze Yoshina en Giotto stopte ." Stop er mee okay ! Ik wil dit niet meer ! " Schreeuwde Tsunami als ze begon te huilen, beide broer en zus voelde zich schuldig . En proberen het jongste te laten stoppen met huilen ." Sorry Tsu-Chan het komt goed, kijk we vechten niet meer ." Zeide Giotto gefluisterd Yoshina knikte ja en aaide Tsunami 's hoofd .

Tsunami zeide iets maar beide hoorde het niet ." Wat zei je Tsu-Chan ?" Vroeg Yoshina ." Wat moet ik doen ... Om jullie te laten stoppen met vechten, ik wil mijn broer en zus terug . Ik wil niet meer dat er gevochten word ! Het maakt me zo verdrietig ! " En huilde weer eens, Yoshina en Giotto keken naar elkaar .

Toen plots Yoshina een idee kreeg, ze fluisterde iets in Giotto 's oor . En Giotto keek naar haar met grote ogen, Yoshina knikte ja en beide keken naar Tsunami . " We weten wat je kunt doen . " Tsunami keek naar hun, en veegde al haar tranen weg ." Echt ? " Beide knikte ja ." Wat dan ?" Voor dat ze een antwoord kreeg, gaven beide Yoshina en Giotto . Tsunami een kus op de wang, Tsunami bloosde fell als hun lippen van haar wangen gingen .

" Kom mee ." Zeide Giotto en nam haar hand vast, terwijl Yoshina Tsunami 's ander hand pakte . Ze liepen alle 3 naar de kamer van Giotto, en Yoshina sloot de deur . Terwijl Giotto Tsunami op het bed zette, Yoshina ging achter Tsunami zitten . En Giotto ging voor Tsunami staan ." Huh dus wat moet ik doen ?" Vroeg Tsunami een beetje nerveus, Yoshina glimlachte en gaf Tsunami een kus op de mond . Tsunami 's ogen gingen wijd open .

En een rode blos verscheen weer eens op haar gezicht, Yoshina 's handen gingen over Tsunami 's borsten . En kneep er zachtjes in, en zochte de tepels onder de kleren . Tsunami kreunde en sloot haar ogen, als ze haar zus terug kuste . Yoshina 's handen gingen onder haar rok, en zochte haar vagina . Tsunami stopte met kussen, en keek naar Yoshina 's handen ." Nee niet daar ! " Kreunde ze plots hoorde ze een ander gekreun .

En zag dat Giotto zijn broek uit had gedaan, en nu met zijn stijve penis aan het spelen was . Hij keek naar zijn twee jongere zusjes, Tsunami 's ogen gingen wijd open ." Giotto ... " Yoshina lachte en likte Tsunami 's oor ." Giotto had altijd gevoelns voor jou Tsu-Chan ." Zeide ze en kuste op haar wang ." Ik natuurlijk ook word het niet tijd, dat wij de aandacht krijgen . Die wij zo lang verlangde ."

Tsunami weet niet meer wat te doen, Giotto kwam voor haar staan . En drukte zijn penis, tegen Tsunami 's gesloten lippen ." Kom op Tsunami, ik wil in je mond klaar komen ." Zeide Giotto Yoshina vond Tsunami 's vagina, en begon met de clitoris te spelen . Tsunami kreunde en Giotto ging in haar open mond, Tsunami 's ogen gingen wijd open hoe vol haar mond was . En keek naar haar grote broer .

" Kom op Tsu-Chan je kunt het ." Zeide Giotto en kreunde als Tsunami, met haar hoofd op en neer ging . _Als dit het vechten stopt, dan doe ik maar beter wat ze willen . _Dacht ze en kreunde als Yoshina haar T-shirt uit deed, en met tepels speelde . Tsunami voelde de borsten van Yoshina, tegen haar aangedrukt worden . Tsunami likte de kop van de penis, en nam hem dan weer helemaal in .

Giotto kreunde harder, en schoof zijn penis dieper in Tsunami 's mond . Tsunami voelde plots dat iets, in haar mond kwam . En haalde de penis uit haar mond, en smaakte zouterig . Maar tegen gelijk ook weer niet, ze keek naar haar broer . Die terug naar haar keek, hij leunde tegen over haar . En kuste haar op volle mond, en proefde zijn smaak . Yoshina keek naar twee, en duwde ze uit elkaar . " Nu is het mijn beurt ." Zeide ze en deed haar rok omhoog, en deed haar slipje uit .

En ging met haar benen open zitten, en keek naar Tsunami ." Kom op Tsu-Chan, laat me voelen . Wat Giotto heeft gevoeld ." Zeide ze Tsunami knikte ja en ging tegen over Yoshina zitten, en begon de Vagina zachtjes te likken . Yoshina kreunde en keek met lust vol ogen, naar Tsunami als ze aan de clitoris likte . " Oh god Tsu-Chan ! Je doet het zo goed ." Kreunde Yoshina en speelde met haar tepels .

Tsunami voelde haar zelf, natter worden als ze Yoshina 's gekreun hoorde . Toen plots voelde ze een tong, over haar vagina glijden . Ze keek achter haar, en zag Giotto aan het werk was . Met haar vagina te spelen, Tsunami kreunde als Giotto een goede plaats likte . Yoshina duwde Tsunami 's hoofd terug, en Tsunami zuigden Yoshina 's clitoris . Yoshina kreunde harder .

" Steek je vingers in, ik wil jou vingers in mij ! " Kreunde ze als ze haar benen, nog wijder open doet voor Tsunami . Tsunami luisterde en deed in van haar vingers in, en kuste Yoshina op de lippen . Hun tongen begonnen te draaien, en Tsunami kreunde als ze Giotto 's vingers voelde . Hij had er twee in haar gestopt, en Tsunami volgde Giotto en deed het zelfde bij Yoshina . Yoshina pakte Tsunami 's borsten beet, en begon er aan te knijpen .

" Voeld dat goed Tsu-Chan ?" Vroeg ze Tsunami knikte ja ." Tsunami ik ga mijn penis in jou duwen relax ." Zeide Giotto Tsunami keek bang, Yoshina keek ook geschokt ." Hey dat was niet de afspraak ! " Zeide ze ." We zouden niet ... " Maar Giotto haalde achter zich een vibrator uit, en stopte het diep in Yoshina . Yoshina schreeuwde het uit, en kreunde van pijn en genot .

Tsunami nam Yoshina beet, en begon erg bang te worden ." Yoshina ... " Yoshina keek naar Tsunami en kuste haar, en Giotto ging juist in Tsunami . Tsunami schreeuwde in de kus, maar Yoshina maakte alle geluiden dempen . Giotto stopte even met bewegen, en wachte tot dat Tsunami een beetje er aan gewend was . Ze stopte met kussen . " Giotto ik voel zo vol ! " Kreunde Tsunami .

" Giotto duw het harder in ! " Zeide Yoshina als ze de vibrator dieper wou hebben, Giotto deed dat het kreeg gekreuns van genot . Van beide meisjes Tsunami kreunde het hardste, als haar G-Spot ieders keer geraakt word . Giotto ging sneller, en ging nog harder ." Ik moet klaar komen ! " Kreunde hij de meisjes konden niks er op zeggen, als ze ook voelen dat ze klaar moeten komen .

En na 5 stoten, kwam Giotto klaar in Tsunami . Als zij en Yoshina ook klaar kwamen .

( 3 weken later )

" Je hebt haar verdomme zwanger gemaakt ! " Schreeuwde ze op Giotto ." Het was niet mijn bedoeling ! " Schreeuwde hij het terug ." Nee het zal wel ! " Tsunami zuchte als ze naar de twee keek ." Hey stop er nu mee, jullie hebben beloofd niet meer te vechten ." Zeide ze streng beide keken naar Tsunami ." Tsu-Chan ." En beide gaven haar een knuffel .

" Wel sinds het jullie oh zo goede plan was, moeten jullie mij helpen met de baby ." Zeide ze ." Natuurlijk als het Tsu-Chan 's baby is, dan moet het een engel zijn ." Zeide Yoshina toen keek ze naar Giotto ." Kon ik het maar ook zeggen, dat de vader een oh gezegte ' god ' is ." Giotto werd rood van woede, maar hield zich in . " Tsunami ik beloof jou een goede vader te zijn ." Zeide hij .

" En ik een goede tante ! " Zeide Yoshina en beide gaven Tsunami een kus, op de wang Tsunami bloosde . Als ze op haar buik aaide .


End file.
